boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Boomerang From Cartoon Network: History
Boomerang From Cartoon Network is All Classic Cartoon History. 2000 *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' (2000-2014) *''Around the World in 79 Days'' (Shown on Cattanooga Cats) *''Atom Ant'' (2000-2014) *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' (2000-2013) *''The Banana Splits'' (2000-2014) *''Barney Bear'' (2000-2013) *''Breezly and Sneezly'' (Shown Peter Potaums and So-So) *''B.R.A.T.S: of the Lost Nebula'' (2000-2014) *''Cattanooga Cats'' (2000-2014) *''Clue Club'' (2000-2014) *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' (2000-2014) *''Devlin'' (2000-2014) *''Droopy'' (2000-2014) *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' (2000-2014) *''Fangface'' (2000-2013) *''Fantasic Four'' (2000-2014) *''The Flintstones'' (2000-2017) *''The Flintsone Comedy Show'' (2000-2014) *''Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles'' (2000-2014) *''The Funky Phantom'' (2000-2014) *''The Gary Coleman Show'' (2000-2012) *''The Great Gape Ape'' (2000-2012) *''Godzilla'' (2000-2014) *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' (2000-2014) *''Help!... It's The Hair Bear Bunch!'' (2000-2012) *''The Herculoids'' (2000-2014) *''Hillbilly Bears'' (Shown on Atom Ant) *''Hong Kong Phooey'' (2000-2014) *''Huckleberry Hound'' (2000-2014) *''It's The Wolf'' (Shown on Cattanooga Cats) *''Jabberjaw'' (2000-2014) *''The Jetsons'' (2000-2017) *''The Jim Henson Show'' (2000-2014) *''Jonny Quest'' (2000-2014) *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (2000-2014) *''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' (2000-2014) *''Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har'' (2000-2014) *''Looney Tunes'' (2000-2017) *''Loopy de Loop'' (2000-2004) *''Magilla Gorilla'' (2000-2012) *''Motormouse and Autocat'' (Shown on Cattanooga Cats) *''Muppet Mania'' (2000-2014) *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (2000-2015) *''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' (2000-2015) *''Pac-Man'' (2000-2014) *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' (2000-2012) *''Peter Potamus and So-So'' (2000-2014) *''Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' (2000-2014) *''Popeye'' (2000-2012) *''Precious Pupp'' (Shown on Atom Ant) *''Quick Draw McGraw'' (2000-2014) *''Richie Rich'' (2000-2013) *''Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long'' (Shown on Magilla Gorilla) *''The Road Runner Show'' (2000-2014) *''The Ruff and Reddy Show'' (2000-2004) *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' (2000-2017) *''Screwy Squirrel'' (2000-2014) *''The Secret Squirrel Show'' (2000-2014) *''The Smurfs'' (2000-2017) *''Snagglepuss'' (2000-2014) *''Snooper and Blabber'' (2000-2014) *''Snorks'' (2000-2014) *''Space Ghost and Dino Boy'' (2000-2014) *''Space Ghost and Frankenstein Jr.'' (2000-2012) *''Space Ghost'' (2000-2014) *''Squiddly Diddly'' (Shown on Secret Squrriel) *''Tom and Jerry'' (2000-2017) *''Top Cat'' (2000-2014) *''Touche Turtle and Dum Dum'' (2000-2014) *''Trollkins'' (2000-2014) *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' (2000-2012) *''Wacky Races'' (2000-2014) *''Wally Gator'' (2000-2014) *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' (2000-2014) *''Where's Huddle?'' (2000-2009) *''Winsome Witch'' (Shown on Secret Squirrel) *''Yakky Doodle'' (2000-2014) *''Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey'' (2000-2014) *''Yogi Bear'' (2000-2014) *''The Yogi Bear Show'' (2000-2014) *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (2000-2014) 2001 *''The Baby Huey Show'' (2001-2014) *''Channel Umptee-3'' (2001-2009) *''Dinosaurs'' (2001-2014) *''Droopy, Master Detective'' (2001-2002) *''The Life and Times of Andrea Sussman'' (2001-2014) *''Rescue Heroes'' (2001-2007) *''The Tom and Jerry Show (1970 Series)'' (2001-2006) (Shown on Tom and Jerry) *''The Wacky World of Tex Avery'' (2001-2005) *''Wish Kid'' (2001) 2002 *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2002-2007) *''Aesop and Son'' (Shown on The Rocky and Bullwickle Show) *''The Bugs Bunny Show'' (2002-2003) *''Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Hour'' (2002-2004) *''Bump in the Night'' (2002-2007) *''Bullwinkle's Corner'' (Shown on The Rocky and Bullwickle Show) *''Casper and the Angles'' (2002-2013) *''Challenge of the Super Friends'' (2002-2006) *''Chuck Norris Karate Kommandos'' (2002-2005) *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' (2002-2008) *''Dog City'' (2002-2004) *''Dragon's Lair'' (2002-2008) *''Dudley Do-Right'' (2002-2003) *''Fractured Fairy Tales'' (Shown on The Rocky and Bullwickle Show) *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' (2002-2007) *''Goldie Gold and Action Man'' (2002-2009) *''Heathcliff'' (2002-2003) *''Hippety Hopper'' (2002) *''Hoppity Hopper'' (2002) *''Mr. Know-It All'' (Shown on The Rocky and Bullwickle Show) *''Mr. Peabody and Sherman'' (Shown on The Rocky and Bullwickle Show) *''The Muppet Show'' (2002-2014) *''The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' (2002-2009) *''The New Archies'' (2002-2014) *''The New Shmoo'' (2002-2014) *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' (2002-2014) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' (2002-2006) *''The Rocky and Bullwickle Show'' (2002-2013) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2002-2013) *''Shazzan'' (2002-2005) *''Speed Buggy'' (2002-2005) *''Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire'' (2002-2005) *''Super Friends'' (2002-2006) *''Tennessee Tuxedo and his Tales'' (2002-2007) *''Thundarr the Barbaian'' (2002-2014) *''Underdog'' (2002-2007) *''What-A-Mess!'' (2002-2013) *''The World of Commando McBragg'' (Shown on The Rocky and Bullwickle Show) *''Young Robin Hood'' (2002) 2003 *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' (2003-2015) *''Baby Huey (Shown on Casper and Friends) *Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' (2003-2012) *''The Bob Clampett Show'' (2003) *''The Buford Files'' (Shown on Yogi's Space Race) *''The Bugs and Daffy Show'' (2003) *''Bugs 'N Daffy'' (2003-2007) *''Casper and Friends'' (2003-2006) *''Herman and Katnip (Shown on Casper and Friends) *Little Andrey (Shown on Casper and Friends) *The Little Lulu Show'' (2003-2014) *''Looney Tunes Meets Casper'' (2003-2007) *''Madeline'' (2003-2009) *''Mad Jack the Pirate'' (2003-2005) *''Marsha and Becky Ft. Cow and Chicken'' (2003-2009) *''Modern Madcaps (Shown on Casper and Friends) *Muppets Tonight'' (2003-2014) *''The Pink Panther (1993)'' (2003-2016) *''Pippi Longstocking'' (2003-2004) *''Porky Pig and Friends'' (2003) *''Pound Puppies'' (2003-2013) *''Toonsylvania'' (2003-2007) *''What About Mimi? '' (2003-2005) 2004 *''The 13 Ghost of Scooby-Doo'' (2004-2008) *''The Ant and the Aardvark'' (Shown on The Pink Panther) *''Battle of the Planets'' (2004-2005) *''The Blue Racer'' (Shown on The Pink Panther) *''The Chuck Jones Show'' (2004) *''Crazylegs Crane'' (Shown on The Pink Panther) *''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' (Shown on Yogi's Space Race) *''The Galloping Ghost'' (Shown on Yogi's Space Race) *''G.I. Joe A Real American Hero'' (2004-2005) *''He-Man and the Masters of Universe'' (2004-2005) *''The Inspector'' (Shown on The Pink Panther) *''Misterjaw'' (Shown on The Pink Panther) *''Mr. Magoo'' (2004-2006) *''Paw Paws'' (2004-2006) *''The Pink Panther'' (2004-2010) *''The Storyteller'' (2004-2014) *''Super Globetrollers'' (2004-2005) *''The Tex Avery Show'' (2004) (Shown on Tom and Jerry) *''Tijuana Toads'' (Shown on The Pink Panther) *''The Sylvester and Tweety Show'' (2004) *''The Big Warner Bros. Cartoon Show'' (2004-2006) *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Suess'' (2004-2013) 2005 *''2 Stupid Dogs'' (2005-2014) (Shown on Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron) *''The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth'' (2005-2016) *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (2005-2016) *''Batfink'' (2005) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (2005-2007) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (2005-2017) *''Code Lyoko'' (2005-2009) *''Droopy and Dripple'' (Shown on Tom and Jerry Kids) *''Duck Dodgers'' (2005-2010) (will return in 2017 or 2018) *''The Flintstone Kids'' (2005-2014) *''George Shrinks'' (2005-2013) *''Happy Tree Friends'' (2005-2009) *''Harry and his Bucketfull of Dinosaurs'' (2005) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (2005-2014) *''Justice League'' (2005-2008) *''Liberty's Kids'' (2005-2010) *''The Littles'' (2005-2014) *''Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action'' (2005-2009) *''Merrie Melodies Starring Bugs Bunny and Friends'' (2005-2010) *''Mother Goose Stories'' (2005-2007) *''Peppa Pig'' (2005) *''The Porky Pig Show'' (2005) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' (2005-2007) *''Sitting Ducks'' (2005-2009) *''Spike and Tyke'' (Shown on Tom and Jerry Kids) *''Super Secret, Secret Squirrel'' (Shown on 2 Stupid Dogs) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (2005-2007) *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (2005-2013) *''That's Warner Bros.!'' (2005-2006) *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' (2005-2014) *''ToonHeads'' (2005) *''What's With Andy?'' (2005-2014) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (2005-2016) 2006 *''The Addams Family (1992)'' (2006-2013) *''Animal Show with Stinky and Jake'' (2006-2014) *''Care Bears'' (2006-2014) *''Cave Kids'' (2006-2012) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (2006-2017) *''Dial M For Monkey'' (Shown on Dexter's Laboratory) *''Garfield and Friends'' (2006-2007) *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (2006-2009) *''The Justice Friends'' (Shown on Dexter's Laboratory) *''Kenny the Shark'' (2006-2007) *''Kevin Whitney and Friends'' (2006-2009) *''Mike, Lu & Og '' (2006-2010) *''Pokémon'' (2006-2017) *''The Popeye Show'' (2006-2007) *''Toad Patrol'' (2006-2008) *''Totally Spies!'' (2006-2008) *''What's New Scooby-Doo?'' (2006-2017) *''Wild West of C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' (2006-2007) 2007 *''The Cat & Birdy WarnerOOnie Pinky Brainy Big Cartoonie Show'' (2007-2008) *''Cow and Chicken'' (2007-2014) *''The Daffy Duck Show'' (2007-2010) *''Dennis the Menace'' (2007-2010) *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' (2007-2008) *''I Am Weasel'' (Shown on Cow and Chicken) *''Justice League Unlimited'' (2007-2010) *''Krypto the Superdog'' (2007-2013) *''Late Night Black & White'' (2007-2008) *''Muppet Hour'' (2007-2014) *''Out Of Jimmy's Head'' (2007) *''What a Cartoon!'' (2007) 2008 *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' (2008-2010) *''Dink the Little Dinosaur'' (2008-2009) *''Fantasic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' (2008-2009) *''Fraggle Rock'' (2008-2013) *''Johnny Bravo'' (2008-2014) *''The Land Before Time'' (2008-2012) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2008-2015) *''The Shnookums and Meat/Marilyn Piquel Hour'' (2008-2014) *''Voltron Defenders of the Universe'' (2008-2009) 2009 *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (2009-2015) *''Evil Con Carne'' (2009-2014, 2016) *''Fraggle Rock The Animated Series'' (2009-2014) *''The Mr. Men Show'' (2009-2013) *''Samurai Jack'' (2009-2014) *''Super Duper Sumos'' (2009-2010) *''Teen Titans'' (2009-2014) (will return in 2017 or 2018) *''The Batman (2009) *Tommy & Oscar'' (2009-2014) 2010 *''Ben 10'' (2010-2014) (will return in 2017 or 2018) *''D'Myna Leagues'' (2010-2012) *''Fantastic Max'' (2010-2013) *''Hole in the Wall'' (2010) *''Itsy Bitsy Spider'' (2010-2014) *''The Jim Henson Hour'' (2010-2014) *''Mighty Max'' (2010-2014) *''Pink Panther and Pals'' (2010-2015) *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' (2010-2014) *''Yogi's Space Race'' (2010-2014) 2011 *''The Addams Family'' (2011-2013) *''Beetlejuice'' (2011-2013) *''Growing Up Creepie'' (2011-2013) *''The Musters'' (2011-203) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' (2011-2014) *''The Secret Saturdays'' (2011-2014) *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' (2011-2014) *''ThunderCats'' (2011-2012) 2012 *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' (2012-2015) *''Almost Naked Animals'' (2012-2013) *''Amber Whitmire and the Jennifers'' (2012-2014) *''Archie's Weird Mysteries'' (2012-2014) *''Ben 10 Ominverse'' (2012-2014) (will arrive in 2017 or 2018) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2012-2017) *''Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures In Pocketville'' (2012-2013) *''Young Justice'' (2012-2013) 2013 *''Blazing Dragons'' (2013-2016) *''Casper's Scare School'' (2013) *''Gadget Boy'' (2013-2015) *''The Garfield Show'' (2013-2017) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' (2013-2017) *''Hello Kitty and Friends'' (2013-2014) *''Hero: 108'' (2013-2014) *''Johnny Test'' (2013-2015) *''Spliced'' (2013-2015) 2014 *''All Hail King Julien'' (2014-2016, 2017) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2014-2016) *''Camp Lazlo'' (2014-2015) *''Chowder'' (2014-2015) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' (2014-2015) *''The Looney Tunes Show'' (2014-2017) *''Poochini'' (2014-2015) *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (2014-2017) *''Teen Titans Go!'' (2014-2016) *''The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show'' (2014-2015) (Shown on Tom and Jerry) 2015 *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' (2015-2016) *''Dreamworks Dragons'' (2015) *''Grojband'' (2015-2017) *''Mummy Nanny'' (2015-2016) *''Numb Chucks'' (2015-2017) *''Shaun the Sheep'' (2015-2017) *''Sonic Boom'' (2015-2016) *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' (2015-2017) *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' (2015-2017) *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (2015-2016) *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2015) *''Wabbit'' (2015-2016) 2016 *''Bunnicula'' (2016-2017) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2016-2017) *''Peanuts'' (2016-2017) *''The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series)'' (2016-2017) 2017 *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (will arrive in either 2017 or 2018) *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (will arrive in either 2017 or 2018) *''Ben 10 (Reboot)'' (will arrive in either 2017 or 2018) *''Dorothy and The Wizard of Oz'' (2017-2018) *''Grizzy and the Lemmings'' (2017) *''My Knight and Me'' (2017) *''Regular Show'' (will arrive in either 2017 or 2028 Seasons 1 to 8) *''Sidekick'' (will arrive in July 3, 2017) *''Uncle Grandpa'' (2017-present) *''Wacky Races'' (Reboot) (2017-2018) 2018 *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series'' (arrives in 2018) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (2018) *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series (2018-2020) *Justice League Action (2018-2019) *Steven Universe'' (2018) *''Supernoobs'' (2018) 2019 *''Boog and Elliot's Big Adventure'' (2018-2025) *''Green Eggs and Ham: The Series'' (2019-2020) *''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight'' (2019) *''Storks: The Series'' (2019-2022) *''Unkitty'' (2019-2029) 2020 2021 2022 2023 2024 2025 2026 2027 2028 2029 2030 2031 2032 2033 2034 2035 2036 2037 2038 2039 2040 Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang